


her

by liareadsstuff



Category: None - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liareadsstuff/pseuds/liareadsstuff





	her

wrong time,  
wrong place,  
only memories remain,  
her and her grace.


End file.
